Drifted Away
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: In the darkness of our Legionnaire's world, a boy is found. He doesn't remember anything, only his own name. Brainiac Five, along with the other Legionnaires, take him in and try to help him. But just where did he come from? Set during Season One of LOSH and after Arc 1 of the Pokemon Adventures manga.


Renny: Wow, my first ever Crossover.

Renegade: It's between Pokemon and LOSH, so…the main characters are gonna be Green and Brainy?

Renny: Yep.

Brainy: I don't get it, these weren't here in the Season Three fanfic, so why here?

Renny: 'Cus they're pokemon OC's, which means they stay in their fandom unless needed or it's a Crossover.

B.R: Yep, that's right. I'm the only one who's actually a pokemon, so I _really_ need to stay there.

Green: Anyway, can we just get on with the fanfic?

Renny: But I need someone to do the disclaimer…I know, Superman, do it for LOSH.

Superman: Uh, Renny doesn't own LOSH?

Renny: Red, do it for pokemon.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon, either!

Jessie: Oh, yeah. Renny says this takes place during Season One of LOSH, so she's using the Season One designs and characters that she actually knows. Don't blame her if the names are wrong.

Renny: ON WITH THE-

Green: ON WITH THE SHOW! Ha, got it before you.

Brainy: …..CANNOT EVEN.

**OOOOOO**

A small eleven year old boy, with spiky, shoulder-length brown hair, groaned and slowly sat up. He wore a purple, long-sleeve turtle-neck shirt, with a low hanging golden teardrop pendant around his neck. The boy looked down and saw his trousers, pitch black, were still in tack, and so were his brown boots. Then he checked his body. Nothing was missing, good. He could see perfectly fine as well.

Ok, he knew his body was fine.

That's good.

A good start.

Now he just needed to know where he was, and what happened before he woke up. The boy stood up shakily, and leant against a wall for support. The place he was in looked like a dark alley-way, and there was a bright light ahead of him. Once his eyes got used to the light, the boy slowly walked towards it, limping a little.

His leg hurt.

His eyes hurt.

The light was getting dimmer now, he was getting used to it. He should be able to figure out what was there, now. It looked like a huge city of some kind, with people walking past him. But there were weird looking car things flying as well.

Wait, flying?

The boy knew that cars didn't fly, even if he had no idea what one was. How did he even know what a car was called?

Someone looked over at him, someone who looked like a huge chicken, but they were humanoid. Strange.

The person, probably a woman by the looks of it, screamed and ran away with some weird looking egg in her arms. Other people started to look over at him as well, and they too started to scream.

Why were they running?

**oooo**

**-At the Legion HQ-**

The alarms were blaring loudly. Several of the main team were in the main control room already, Brainy being one of them, in his floating egg-shell chair thing (Clark still had no clue what it was called) and typing away at the computer, which everyone referred to as COMPUTO.

"Who is it, the Fatal Five?" Superman asked as he flew in. Lightning Lad turned around.

"Brainy doesn't know, so we don't either." He shrugged. "Fat lot of help that is."

"Excuse me for not knowing what this DNA signature is." Brainy snapped, turning around and glaring up at Lightning Lad. The scarred boy rolled his eyes and sidled up to the Coluan.

"Look, I was only saying." He mocked. "If you don't know, we don't. Now, how about we go and kick some new villain butt?"

Saturn Girl stopped him as he was about to fly out.

"I…I don't think we need to fight this, whatever it is." The psychic said. Triplicate Girl, splitting into three of herself, nodded and held him back.

"Look, we should take this cautiously." Phantom Girl said. She sighed when Lightning Lad growled at her.

"It's a threat, we kick its butt." He snapped, barely trying to struggle against the 'three' girls. "Simple."

"Not simple." Timber Wolf said. "We can't fight something we don't know, it could be anything."

"Even the Scavengers?" Superman asked. Timber Wolf shrugged and looked at Brainy, who had gone back to COMPUTO.

"As long as we all go, we should be able to get it. Right?" Bouncing Boy, who just came in, said. He lifted his hands when several of the others glared at him.

"Just a suggestion."

"He's right." Brainy said, climbing out of his chair thing and flying over to Bouncing Boy. The others looked at him.

"I am?" Bouncing Boy looked surprised.

"Yes, if we all go, we could capture this thing, whatever it is, and take it back here." Brainy said. The small Coluan blinked at them and sighed when none of them reacted.

"Let's go." Superman said, seeing how awkward the scene was getting. Brainy looked relieved when the team quickly flew out of the room. Brainy smiled slightly at Superman, and the two followed them.

**oooo**

**-Out in the city, with Brainy-**

Saturn Girl had suggested the team split up and look for the creature, whatever it was, alone. If any of them found it, they were to contact the rest of the team immediately and call for backup if needed. That part was mostly directed to Lightning Lad.

Which was how Brainy had ended up in the more…hectic part of Metropolis city, wandering around quietly. Thankfully it was broad-daylight, so he was relatively safe, but Brainy was still being careful. He had occasionally seen a glimmer of light, flickering like a fire, and heard small noises, but he mostly dismissed them as his optical sensors on the frits again, as Lighting Lad would say.

Brainy froze as a small, dark shape suddenly dashed away into his line of vision, and into one of the side-alleys nearby.

That definitely wasn't his optical sensors being weird again.

Brainy slowly and cautiously walked up to the alley-way, and he noticed a strange looking blue flame, attached to a long, lizard-like red and white tail striped tail. The tail was swinging around slightly, and whatever it was attached to was hiding behind a skip with a lid on it. Brainy, careful of the fire-tail thing, walked over to the skip, and looked around it.

A small boy, around eleven or maybe even ten, stared back at him with wide…eyes?

He couldn't tell, because the boys eyes were completely pitch black, much like Colour Kid's eyes were. Brainy could also see the boy had no human ears, instead two dragon-like horn parts on top of his head. The boy looked like he had some bat/dragon-like wings on his back.

"Come on, I won't hurt you…" Brainy whispered. Generally he would've just called Saturn Girl, she was better with people than he was, but the boy looked so scared he couldn't just wait for Saturn Girl to come over. The boy squeaked and backed away slightly, his tail curling around him. The blue flame at the tip flickered brightly, in contrast with the darkness of the area around the two.

"I promise not to hurt you." Brainy repeated, smiling slightly. The boy didn't really look much younger than himself. Brainy felt he didn't need the others, and if this was the threat, then he could handle it perfectly fine on his own.

"Prom…ise?" The boy whispered. Brainy nodded, and held out his hand. The boy took it gently, and allowed himself to be pulled up by the Coluan, and back out of the alley. Once out of it, Brainy turned to the boy to get a better look.

He was right about the horns, and they were twitching like Timber Wolf's ears when listening to something or whatever. Maybe the horns doubled as ears for the boy? His tail was long, almost as big as the kid himself, but still a bit smaller, and it was thin at the end, but thickened out at the base. A bright, blue flame flickered at the tip, just like Brainy had seen. His eyes were definitely pitch black holes like Colour Kids, though Brainy would've bet the boys powers were completely different to the Substitute Hero. The wings on his back were almost like bats, but they still had that majestic dragon-like quality to them, being just like his tail and horns.

Brainy wondered vaguely which planet this boy was from.

"My name is Brainiac Five, but you can call me Brainy, everyone else does." The Coluan said. He held out his hand, and the boy hesitantly shook it. Brainy noticed he had claws, much like Timber Wolf did.

"Um…I- Um…I think my name's Green…" The boy mumbled. Brainy tilted his head. 'Think'?

"You, you don't know your own name?"

"I think it's Green…Yeah, it is." The boy, Green, nodded. Brainy took his hand away and scratched his head.

"You may be experiencing memory loss, but at least you can still sort of remember your name." He said, lifting his right hand into a fist and holding it in front of his face. "I'll just call my friends, they can help you as well."

Green nodded and looked around. Brainy was about to click on his communicator when the dragon boy suddenly tugged his robotic arm. Brainy looked at him, as Green was only a little bit shorter, about to ask what was the matter, when someone, or some_thing, _crashed down behind him. Brainy jumped back, pulling the dragon boy with him. Whatever the thing was, it stood, silhouetted against the smoke it created from its landing, and looked straight at them. Brainy would've been scared if he didn't recognise it immediately.

"Hello, Tharok." He said, glaring. The half-man, half-android smirked back and slowly walked over, stopping just a few feet away. Most of the smoke had cleared by now.

"You'll be happy to know that I'm the only one here, the rest of my teammates are beating the heck out of your stupid Legionnaires." He said. Brainy clenched his fists and almost transformed into his Battle Mode, but he remember Green, still standing behind him and staring at the android man in fear. He turned to the boy, trying to keep an eye on Thorak at the same time.

"Green, run and hide. I can take him, go!" He whispered urgently. Green squeaked but didn't move an inch.

"Oh, don't run, little boy." Tharok laughed. "I need him, _we _need him."

"Why?" Brainy demanded. Tharok didn't answer him. He lifted up his left arm and charged his cannon.

"You don't need to know that." He smiled. Brainy lifted up both of his arms and turned them both into laser cannons, lighting them up and getting ready to fire.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Brainy snapped. Green gasped and backed away, but Brainy didn't pay any attention to him.

"No." Tharok said. Brainy swore that man had a death wish, several of them actually.

"Fine then, just like the other millions of times, I'll take you apart, piece by piece." He fired one of the cannons, but it missed Thorak and hit the ground in front of him. That was just a warning shot.

"Don't think you can scare me, robot-boy." Tharok taunted. "Just because I got scared the first time you went all techno on me, doesn't mean it'll work again. You'll have to do better than that. Even a huge space octopus could scare me more than you."

"Octopus this!"

Tharok was suddenly surrounded with flames, mostly blue but some were black, and a small shape, also in flames, shot at him several times. Brainy turned around, but he didn't see Green behind him.

That could only mean one thing.

"Green, get away!" He shouted to the boy. Green didn't listen, he only stretched his wings and flew higher. Brainy marvelled at the sight. Green didn't seem to remember anything other than his name, but he figured out how to fly and fight in less time than it took Brainy to calculate several letter equations.

Green slashed at Tharok with his claws, making a huge gash on the man's chest. His human part bled, and his robot part sparked.

Tharok went down.

Brainy rushed up to Green as soon as all of the flames were gone, and stared at the mess of a man-android in front of him. He turned to Green, and smiled slightly.

"That was impressive." He said. Green smiled bashfully, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…Thanks."

"Come on, if Thorak's here, then I'll bet the others are as well."

"Others?"

"The Fatal Five. I'll explain on the way, come on!"

**oooo**

**-With the others-**

Superman watched as Saturn Girl tried to keep Empress's eye off them, but she couldn't hold it much longer. The psychic had created a barrier around them, so they could retreat into some old, run-down building.

"She can't hold on much longer, what do we do?" Phantom Girl asked, shooting a worried glance at Saturn Girl. Timber Wolf was beaten badly by Validus and Persuader. Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy weren't much better off, same as the rest of the team.

"Man, this is the first time I actually _want _Cosmic Boy here…" Lightning Lad muttered. Superman looked over at him, and saw that he wasn't really in the mood for joking.

"Guys, isn't there some way of beating them?" He asked the group. They all looked at him (minus Saturn Girl who was still trying to shield them) blankly.

"Usually Brainy tries to make us do what he says, but he's not even here yet." Timber Wolf muttered.

"And Tharok isn't here either." Bouncing Boy pointed out.

That seemed to jolt everyone's mind.

"Tharok!" Phantom Girl shouted, jumping up in shock. "Why didn't we see this before?"

"It was probably just a diversion so Tharok could get at Brainy." Timber Wolf growled.

"I can't…hold it…" Saturn Girl panted. Her barrier suddenly gave way and she collapsed to the ground, down but not out. Yet.

"You really shouldn't hide behind those shields of yours, Legion." Empress smirked, floating in with Persuader and Mono. Validus stayed outside.

"And you shouldn't send some dumb robot after us!" A voice shouted. A huge jet of blue and black flames suddenly hit Mano in the face, while a laser beam smashed off of Persuaders face. Empress only just managed to avoid getting caught.

A small, dragon-like creature zipped out in front of her, and screeched at her loudly, making her cover her ears. Then a large robot came out of nowhere and punched Persuader through the wall.

"Brainy!" A majority of the group shouted in relief. The robot smiled at them, and then looked at the dragon boy.

"Green, careful of her eye!"

"What eye? This thing?" The dragon boy held up Empress's huge eye, while she just screamed at him to put it down.

"What's it do?"

"It's her power source." Brainy said to the boy. He shrugged and flexed his claws, and then dug them into it. The Legionnaires and the rest of the Fatal Five watched in shock as the energy sparked around the eye.

"It's gonna blow!" Timber Wolf shouted. "Run!"

Luckily enough, they all managed to get out of the building in time before the eye actually did go boom.

The Fatal Five, or what was left of them, weren't seen after that.

**oooo**

**-In the main control room at HQ-**

"Absolutely not." Cosmic Boy snapped. He, like a few of the other away-Legionnaires, was speaking to the main team through a holo-screen. Lightning Lad glared at him.

"But he saved our lives!" He shouted, slamming his hands down on the consoles. He ignored Brainy protests and seethed at his Leader.

"Look, O' Great and Stupid one," He said, "This kid needs our help. He only knows his name, nothing else. And he saved us, he also has no home to speak of, so by law of the Legion of Superheroes, he can stay under our protection!"

"By law, he doesn't belong here." Cosmic Boy said. Saturn Girl stepped up.

"Cosmic Boy, please. He needs our help." She insisted. Cosmic Boy glared.

"Even you can't get me to change his mind. If he were a Legionnaire, then fine, he could stay. But he's not, so no."

"Why not just swear him in then?" Timber Wolf said. "You did it for me, and Superman."

"…Fine." Cosmic Boy snapped. "But if he messes up, even once, I'm getting rid of him."

Brainy finally snapped.

"Look, you incompetent moron," Most of the team gasped, "He stays, whether or not you like it. If he goes, so do I. And I'm guessing you need me, so if I'm gone, what'll you do then?"

"We…I…" Cosmic Boy stuttered. Brainy smirked and carried on.

"He's with me, and I will not let you kick him out if he makes a single mistake. Everyone does, you've made plenty. Don't let this be your last one."

Everyone could tell that was a clear threat.

"Fine then, he stays!" Cosmic Boy shouted, shutting off his screen. The rest of the away-Legionnaires nodded approvingly at Brainy, but didn't shut off yet.

"We've already got some spare rings and belts, so here." Brainy said. He looked over at Bouncing Boy, who walked up with a black box with the Legion symbol on it. The round boy smiled and opened it up, showing the dragon boy the ring and belt inside. Green took the ring and put it on his right hand, and put the belt around his waist. He copied Brainy, and put his right hand up, repeating what Brainy said to him.

"To the Legion of Superheroes, I make this solemn pledge. To use my powers for good, to fight against evil for justice and to protect the innocent. To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, to keep their secrets safe, to accept their flaws and assist in their times of suffering. I have chosen a new name to honour the heroes of the past. I am…Fire Rocket."

**OOOOOO**

Brainy: That's actually a pretty good name.

Green: Fire Rocket, huh? Nice.

Renny: I know, right? Read and review, tell me what you'll think! Come on, the review buttons just down there…Just down there…Type one in and tell me…It's just down there…

Renegade: What the hell are you doing?

Renny: *loudly* REVIEW PLEASE.

Renegade: *screams*


End file.
